chambrée
by ylg
Summary: Les Petites Filles Modèles :: Maintenant que Sophie habite avec elles, il va falloir repenser l'organisation du ménage et le coucher de toutes ces demoiselles. ::yay kitsch::


**Titre :** Chambrée  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Les Petites Filles Modèles  
 **Personnages :** Sophie & Marguerite, Mesdames de Fleurville et de Rosbourg, Camille et Madeleine  
 **Genre :** kitsch!  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de la Comtesse de Ségur, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _Roomates / Sharing a Room_ " pour LadiesBingo (co-turnes / camarades de chambrée / partager une chambre)  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~900

oOo

Sa décision arrêtée, Madame de Fleurville, accompagnée bien sûr de Madame de Rosbourg, rassembla toutes leurs enfants pour leur en faire part.

 _Madame de Fleurville_

« Mesdemoiselles, maintenant que Sophie va venir habiter avec nous, il lui falloir une chambre. Nous avons accepté d'installer le petit lit de Marguerite dans la chambre de Camille et Madeleine jusqu'ici, mais nous pensons désormais qu'il vaut mieux vous séparer. Chut ! Chut ! Ne protestez pas : vous séparer, le temps de la nuit seulement, entre votre prière du soir et celle du matin. Vous vous retrouverez toujours pendant la journée pour étudier, travailler et jouer toutes ensemble. »

 _Camille_

« Mais Maman, Marguerite ne nous dérange pas. »

 _Madame de Fleurville_

« La nuit certes, mais souvenez-nous des premiers temps de son arrivée où elle s'ennuyait tellement pendant que vous travailliez, qu'elle vous distrayait ou commettait quelques menues bêtises par ennui. »

 _Madame de Rosbourg_

Nous savons bien sûr que cela n'arrivera plus, car elle grandit et apprend. Nous sommes toutes très fières de toi, Marguerite.

 _Marguerite_

« Et je ferai tout pour vous rendre fières de moi, ma chère Maman, ma bonne Madame de Fleurville, mes si chères Camille et Madeleine. »

Sophie, de son côté, se taisait, piquée par l'évocation des bêtises de Marguerite. Elle craignait qu'après toutes les louanges sur le fait qu'elle était si bonne et n'en faisait plus, Mesdames de Fleurville et de Rosbourg regrettasse qu'elle, Sophie, n'était pas si bonne et faisait toujours malgré elle de bien mauvaises actions.

 _Madame de Fleurville_

« Marguerite, tu grandis et tu auras bientôt besoin d'un lit plus grand. Sophie, tu as également besoin de plus d'espace, nous ne pouvons pas de faire camper dans la chambre de Camille et Madeleine à la manière des Romanichels. »  
(« Oh ! » fit Sophie, piquée de cette comparaison.)

 _Madame de Fleurville_

« Aussi, nous allons faire transformer la pièce voisine en chambre pour vous deux. Les domestiques se chargeront des travaux et de l'installation et dès demain vous pourrez emménager. »

 _Marguerite_

« Comment Madame, je n'habiterai plus avec mes chères Camille et Madeleine, mais avec Sophie ? »

Sophie non plus n'était pas aise de partager sa chambre avec Marguerite, plusieurs années plus jeune qu'elle, qu'elle jugeait trop petite pour faire une compagne acceptable, et dont elle était en plus encore jalouse puisqu'en dépit de son jeune âge, au lieu d'être sotte elle se montrait plus vive, plus aimable et meilleure qu'elle n'était elle-même.  
Ah, comme elle aurait préféré partager sa chambre avec Camille, tellement divertissante malgré leurs disputes occasionnelles ! Ou bien encore avec Madeleine, si douce et si bonne avec tout le monde, qui jamais ne s'emporterait contre elle !  
Et Marguerite, bien sûr, préférait évidemment rester avec ses bonnes amies, celles qu'elle avait considérées autrefois comme ses petites mamans et aimait maintenant tendrement comme des sœurs aînées.

Mais non, la décision de leurs mamans était mûrement réfléchie, et sans appel.

 _Madame de Fleurville_

« Parce que Camille et Madeleine ont besoin de plus temps pour leurs études et leurs travaux, qu'elles sont plus grandes, et qu'elles ont l'habitude d'être toujours ensemble depuis qu'elles sont petites, elles resteront ici. Sophie et Marguerite, qui ont encore beaucoup à apprendre et ont besoin d'être veillées avec plus d'attention, iront dans la seconde chambre. »

Pourtant Camille, jamais à court de vivacité ni d'imagination, essaya de plaider pour sa chère petite Marguerite – et la pauvre Sophie, à qui elle ne souhaitait aucun dépit.

 _Camille_

« Peut-être pourrions-nous, chère Maman, nous arranger ainsi pour l'instant, puis après les vacances, à la prochaine saison, échanger nos chambres et voir ce que nous avons à nous apporter les unes aux autres à tour de rôle ? »

 _Madame de Fleurville_

« Mon enfant, c'est une bonne idée. Nous verrons bien, d'abord comment ces vacances avec vos cousins se passent. Ensuite nous en reparlerons. »

Sophie et Marguerite coulèrent l'une à l'autre des regards méfiants. Elles ne s'estimaient pas beaucoup, mais avaient honte de leurs mauvais sentiments, et voulaient prouver à tout le monde qu'elles pouvaient être aussi bonnes, aussi patientes que Camille et Madeleine.  
Elles feraient donc tous les efforts demandés pour bien s'entendre, pour partager cette chambre poliment sans se disputer, pour, si une dispute devait arriver, prouver que ça n'était pas leur faute mais pardonner tout de même à l'autre.

Au fil de leur cohabitation, Sophie interrogea Marguerite sur sa vie à Fleurville avant qu'elle ne les rejoigne pour de bon, Marguerite sur son amitié avec Camille et Madeleine quand elles étaient seulement voisine, avant qu'elles ne la recueille. Elles parlèrent de l'absence de leurs papas respectifs, qui faisait souffrir Sophie, pauvre Sophie, mais pas tant Marguerite qui ne se souvenait plus du sien et regrettait surtout que ça rende sa maman triste.

Elles apprécièrent, peu à peu, la compagnie l'une de l'autre. Bientôt, elles ne regrettèrent plus du tout le compagnonnage qu'on leur imposait.  
Si Sophie entraînait parfois Marguerite à faire des bêtises, elles s'amusaient beaucoup sur le moment, plus encore qu'avec Camille et surtout Madeleine, un peu trop sages, trop parfaites. Sophie s'en repentait bien ensuite, et Marguerite ne lui en voulait pas. Chaque leçon tirée était bonne à recevoir ! Et grandir ensemble, était la meilleure des expériences possibles.  
Qu'on les sépare finalement comme elles l'avaient souhaité autrefois, elles en seraient bien marries, tout compte fait ! Même si elles se consoleraient bien vite en compagnie de leurs autres amies, comme leur compagnonnage leur manquerait...


End file.
